


Me and My Shadow

by bofurlove



Series: Falling [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy fluff, I couldnt help myself, M/M, crack fick, karaoke bitches, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg invites Sherlock and John out for drinks with the yarders only to discover it is karaoke night at the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after listening to Robbie Williams' "Swing When You're Winning" album specifically this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjzOf5d-EZ8

Greg took a long swig of his beer as he sat back in his chair in the crowded pub, glancing at his watch. He had invited Sherlock and John out to drinks with some of the yarders earlier that evening after they had wrapped up all the paperwork for the latest case they had worked. He knew John was good to show, but wasn’t holding out hope for their favorite consulting detective; seeing as he was in a stroppy mood over Greg and John agreeing to drinks instead of their usual “shag each other’s brains out” night in at 221B.

“Why is this place so crowded? There isn’t a match on!” the DI shouted over the noisy crowd at Donovan and Anderson who were smirking at each other.

“We picked this place because its happy hour and special night.”

 _“John is not going to like how crowded it is in here.”_ He thought to himself, having seen John get nervous a time or two when there wasn’t an easy way to get out when Sherlock wasn’t around with him. _“I should just text him and tell him I will be home in an hour or so.”_

Greg pulled out his phone but didn’t get as far as hitting the message icon on the home screen before Sally’s voice assaulted his ears.

“Oy! Freak! Over here!”

As he looked up from his phone he was met with the sight of John and Sherlock smiling from ear to ear walking towards their little group of yarders; both of them wearing their dressed down casual clothes that only Greg had seen them in in the comfort of their own home. Sherlock’s tattoos were showing as he took off his leather jacket revealing his tight black v-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. While the doctor was dressed in the same sweater and jeans he had worn the night that he proposed their little threesome soiree.

Said doctor shook Andersons’ hand before leaning in to Greg’s ear and whispering. “You didn’t think the two of us would let you go out without us. The yarders may not know about our little arrangement, but like hell I’m gonna let some drunk woman in this bar try to take our man home. Besides, Sherlock took great joy in picking out his tightest trousers to wear tonight to particularly torment you.” The shorter man patted him on the back before pulling away and placing an order with the waitress.

“Four shots of whiskey please?” the busty waitress flashed her best smile at the ex-soldier, no doubts in an attempt to flirt and hopefully to get a better tip.

“Also, why are there so many people here? I didn’t think there was a match tonight. Did I miss something?”

“Ah!” Sherlock said suddenly turning and grinning at John and Greg in a truly manic way. “KARAOKE!”

“What?!?! No way! Really Sally? You and Anderson dragged us all the way to this crowded pub for karaoke?!?! That’s it! I’m out!” Greg was ready to get up and leave when the waitress set the four shots of whiskey on the table in front of John and Sherlock who quickly took two shots each.

“Oh don’t be a spoil sport Greg!” Sherlock shouted at him over the sound of the crowd as Anderson went over to the individuals setting up the equipment for the karaoke to begin. Greg looked at his tall lanky detective who was grinning from ear to ear at him. It was a little unsettling so he leaned into John. “Is he alright, I have never known Sherlock to want to come out to a pub with this lot, let alone stay to listen to them sing. What’s this all about. Is this some sort of punishment for him?”

John laughed hard at that, “Nope. No punishment. He genuinely wanted to come out with you and I. He never does, and he wanted to have a sort of date without all the usual date business. Plus the few glasses of whiskey we had at home before we came helped to loosen him up to being pleasant with everyone else. Just relax and enjoy it love.” with that the doctor gave his thigh a little squeeze beneath the table before turning back to Sherlock who was attempting to have a conversation with Sally.

“So, is karaoke something you and Phillip do regularly?” Sally was just staring at him like he was an insane person. It was obvious she had never seen the relaxed and kinder side of Sherlock that only John and Greg knew. Suddenly the music the One Direction’s “Story of My Life” started up along with Anderson’s slightly out of tune voice singing along. Greg braced himself for the scathing remarks to drip from Sherlock’s lips as Anderson tried to hit a high note. But no insults came. Only Sherlock leaning over and whispering in John’s ear before disappearing to the notebook of songs at the front of the stage and flipping through it quickly and writing down a selection on the list. She hurried back to the table and did another shot of whiskey and drumming his fingers on the table.

“What were you doing up there?” The silver haired DI was at such unease at the entire situation he was in he didn’t know what to do. Sherlock always kept his walls up around everyone except him and John. Greg felt like he had fallen into the Twilight Zone.

“Picking a song of course! John it’s a duet so I expect you to sing as well. Don’t worry. You know the song.” Sherlock spouted off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“You? You are going to get up and sing. Do you even know modern music freak?” Donovan was staring at Sherlock with an amused smirk on her face. Greg noticed the clenching of John’s fist as the word _‘freak’_ slipped past his sergeant's lips as it always had been a word that dug deep into Sherlock leaving relentless anxiety. But Sherlock just rolled his eyes at her and leaned against the pub table. “Of course I do Sally. I do not live under a rock. Besides when one is as accomplished at the violin as I am one enjoys taking modern songs and playing them with a classical style. Anyways, not everything is dreadful pop on that list.” He flashed a grin to John who smiled back at him.

Anderson finished his song up as John and Sherlock threw another set of shots back; these two were gonna be plastered at this rate….if they weren’t already. Who knew with the way this night was going already.

“Up Next we have Sherrrr…..Sherlock and John.”

John slapped Greg on the back before grabbing Sherlock’s hand and pushing their way through the crowd to bring themselves up on the little stage that had been set up on the end of the bar. Greg sat up a bit taller on his bar stool to see over the heads of the other patrons as a swinging jazz music started to fill the bar and his pair of lovers grinned at each other and started to sing. 

_“Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall.”_

_“And like the sea shark clings to the sea”_

_“Like you’ll never get rid of your shadow.”_

_“You’ll never get rid of me.”_

 

At John’s line he turned and winked at the silver haired DI who started to blush right away as the pair started singing in unison together.

_“Let all the others fight and fuss, Whatever happens we’ve got us!”_

 

The doctor and his consulting detective flung their arms over each other’s shoulders as they sang in perfect harmony. Donovan and Anderson’s mouths were hanging open in shock at the beautiful singing voices that erupted from the pair’s mouths.

 

John started up the second part of the duet.

_“Meeeeee and my Shaddoooooow_

_”_

as Sherlock sang in harmony with him.

_“Closer than pages that stick in a book. We’re closer than ripples that flow in a brook”_

_“Strolling down the Avenuuuuuuue”_

_“Wherever you find him, you’ll find me just look. Closer than a miser or the bloodhounds to liza…..Meee and my Shadoooowwww”_

_“We’re closer than smog is to all of LA”_

_“Closer to John her to confessing he’s gay”_

 

at that line John just grinned and shoved the consulting detective playfully.

_“Not a soul can bust this team in two!”_

_“We stick together like glue”_

 

Sally turned to Greg at that moment with her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. “Did you know about these two?” All the DI could do is grin from ear to ear and turn his attention back to the stage where the two of them were starting to do little movements and dances along with each other on the stage.

 

_“And when its sleeping time…”_

_“…that’s when we rise…”_

_“….we start to swing…”_

_“….Our clocks don’t chime…”_

_“…what a surprise…”_

Then the pair put their shoulders together and shook them with the beat of the next line.

_“They ring….a ding ding…happy new year!”_

_“Meee….and my shadooooww…”_

_“And now to repeat what I said at the start_

_They’ll need a large crowbar to break us apart._

_We’re alone but far from blue……..”_

_“Before we get finished we’ll make the town roar!”_

_“We’ll hit a few late spots and then a few more!”_

_“We’ll wind up at Stringy’s or maybe Grouchos! Life is gonna be Wow wow wee!!! For my Shadow and me!!!”_

 

Greg didn’t miss where Sherlock sang “My blogger and me” instead of “My Shadow and me.”

 The entire bar erupted into cheers and laughter at the duo’s amazing performance that could have filled Royal Albert Hall. There were big pats on the back from members of the drunk crowd as Sherlock and John made their way back to the table of their colleagues.

 “And on that note I have had too much whiskey and need to go home. John, care to join me at home?” Sherlock was slurring his words as he leaned heavily on John smiling from ear to ear.

“Definitely lets go! Cheers mates!” John smiled and waved at everyone as they got their coats to leave.

“Whoa there you two. I am not letting your drunk arses wander the streets. I’ll drive you lot home. I’ll see the rest of you on Monday.”

Greg carefully herded his lovers towards his car til they were well out of sight of the rest of the yarders and gave John and Sherlock a nice long snog before urging them into the car; holding onto Sherlock’s face a bit longer afterwards. “You two were bloody brilliant you were. I loved that so much.”

"Of course Greg. We sang that song just for you. Where would we be without you. Yer our shadow too!” The lanky consulting detective landed a final kiss on the DI’s lips before climbing into the back of the squad car and laying himself down over the entire back seat and started singing the song again softly to himself as Greg started the car up smiling from ear to ear.

 


End file.
